


Всякая малость

by Kitahara



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Multi, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: Когда тебе не все равно, твой меч только тяжелей; чем больше любишь жизнь, тем ты уязвимей.
Kudos: 4





	Всякая малость

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Every Little Piece](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/568330) by Yami White Rain. 



> для команды Берсерка на ФБ-2013

**01\. голод**

Гриффиту знаком голод.  
Почти все детство он голодал.  
Сперва Гриффиту постоянно хотелось есть – пока он не научился убивать.  
Потом ему недоставало человеческих прикосновений – пока он не научился притворяться, что не желает их, не нуждается в них, – и это стало притягивать людей.  
И, наконец, последним, чего он жаждал, был далекий замок; Гриффит мечтал вскарабкаться на невозможно высокий холм, войти в тронный зал и править. Ему так хотелось этого, что он не заметил: невозможно высокий холм сложен из голов тех, кого Гриффит убил, а на руках у него – их кровь.  
А когда он в конце концов оказался в замке, там не было ничего, чего бы он жаждал – ничего, о чем он мечтал. И ничего не связывало его с тем, кем он был прежде.  
Ничего, кроме Гатса.

***

**02\. зависимость**

Боль всегда очаровывала Фарнезу.  
Очень скоро стало неважно, причиняет она боль себе, кому-нибудь близкому или незнакомцу.  
Когда это незнакомец, она думает так:  
Они грешники и заслужили это. А мой долг – исполнить волю Божью.  
Когда это кто-то близкий, она думает:  
Это всегда Серпико, никого она больше не знает, и на всех ей наплевать.  
Умиляет, как быстро он этому покорился. Она его укусит, слизнет пролитую кровь и подумает: мой. Я его не отпущу.  
А когда это она сама, Фарнеза думает так:  
Ничего страшного. Это сделает меня лучше.  
Единственная, кому Фарнеза ни разу не пыталась навредить, – Каска, и это только потому, что все ее существование – кровоточащая рана. Иногда Фарнеза позволяет себе пофантазировать, какую боль могла бы причинить ей Каска; она наверняка мастер в этом деле, раз пережила столько страданий, что сломалась.  
Вонзая ногти в собственную кожу, она пытается представить, стала ли бы Каска нежно целовать шрамы, отметины, оставленные ею на теле Фарнезы, если бы все-таки ранила ее.  
Фарнезу никогда не целовали, и она бы хотела, чтобы Каска сделала это.  
Ее никогда не метили, и она хотела бы, чтобы и это сделала Каска.  
Фарнеза ни от кого не слышала «Я люблю тебя», и ей бы хотелось, чтобы Каска могла говорить, – тогда бы она смогла сказать это Фарнезе.  
Она хочет Каску.

***

**03\. лотерея**

Серпико выпала не лучшая судьба.  
Он не роптал: глядя на свою мать, ее слабость и боль, Серпико понимал, что есть те, кому еще хуже. Он видел детей, чьи тощие тела были едва прикрыты, и радовался, что ему самому есть во что одеться и чем утолить голод.  
Когда его подобрала Фарнеза, казалось, будто некий бог ниспослал Серпико благодать – такую, какая осеняет одного на миллион.  
Он никогда не рассчитывал, что удача останется с ним надолго, – так что Серпико наблюдает, как Фарнеза все чаще улыбается Каске, как меняется рядом с ней и заботится о ней. Он наблюдает одержимо, держа свои чувства при себе, и ждет, когда его наконец-то выбросят.  
Ему и так слишком долго везло.

***

**04\. горячая вода**

Опускать руку в воду, греющуюся над очагом, больно.  
Каска знает это, но окунает пальцы все глубже. Она поскуливает, у нее дрожат плечи, но лицо при этом выглядит на редкость по-человечески. Примерно такой она была в тот год, проведенный рядом с Джудо, когда Гатс и Гриффит исчезли.  
Она смутно ощущает что-то, чего-то жаждет. Каска совершенно уверена, что боль от кипящей воды ей помогает, даже если не понимает, чем именно.  
И тут ее обхватывают руки и отдергивают прочь. Каска чувствует вспышку гнева и оборачивается, чтобы укусить того, кто схватил ее за плечо; глаза ее плотно зажмурены.  
А потом она уже не злится и забывает о воде. Каска открывает глаза и видит белокурую женщину, которая о ней заботится, и, посмотрев на нее немного, принимается нежно вылизывать место, за которое только что укусила.  
Каске непонятно, почему женщина стонет, но звук ей нравится.

***

**05\. алчность**

Коркус знает, что всем суждено умереть. И лучше взять от жизни все, что можешь, пока еще можешь. Но не стоит ожидать слишком многого, если ты, например, не Гриффит. Радуйся, если судьба окажется не полной сукой и даст тебе что-то, кроме одежды и пропитания.  
Именно поэтому, наверное, Коркуса так бесит Гатс: он стремится к большему, когда уже получил больше, чем вообще заслуживает. Это глупо, бессмысленно и только приносит всем страдания.  
Особенно Гриффиту. Коркус не такой проницательный, как Каска или Джудо, но нужно быть слепым, или Гатсом, или и тем, и другим, чтобы не увидеть, что Гриффита влечет к Гатсу, как больше ни к кому на свете.  
Гаст мелет что-то насчет "достигнуть небес", и Коркус, грубо оборвав его, наконец взрывается.  
Может быть, он немного завидует: Коркуса слишком сильно потрепало, чтобы он все еще во что-то такое верил.

***

**06\. любимец**

Пиппин знает, что держать зверюшку в банде Ястребов у него не получится.  
Не то чтобы его это страшно расстраивало: Пиппин любит Ястребов, особенно тех, с кем служит под командованием Гатса. Он понимает, что надо чем-то жертвовать, хотя завести любимца ему хочется не меньше, чем в детстве.  
Но он все равно останавливается покормить зверей при любой возможности.

***

**07\. промедление**

Эварелла наблюдает за Ширке и страстно жалеет, что не может предотвратить неизбежного. Она смотрит, как девочка все сильнее истощается, углубляясь в магические искусства, и Эварелле все холоднее.  
Она не уверена, что когда-нибудь снова согреется.  
Если бы она только могла велеть Ширке остановиться, подумать, увидеть, что, разрушая себя, она никак не помогает людям, которых любит, – тем, для кого использует свою магию. Это только уничтожает Ширке и все, к чему она стремится.  
Но бесполезно тратить силы на нравоучение, потому что Ширке уже не изменить.  
Так что Эварелла лишь направляет ее, стараясь задержать, насколько может, тьму, которая неизбежно развратит душу Ширке.

***

**08\. грозы**

Всякий раз, когда выпадает возможность, Гатс выходит под ливень, откладывает меч и смотрит вверх.  
Гатсу, конечно, не следует стоять под дождем. Так недолго простудиться, а этого он себе позволить не может. Не сейчас, когда столько людей – Каска – на него рассчитывают. Так ему только станет тяжелее размахивать мечом. И все равно Гатс не может прекратить.  
Потому что когда он закрывает глаза, проглядев на дождь около часа, кажется, что он плакал. Гатс ведь забыл, как это.  
Он жестоко убивает людей, связывает Каску для ее же защиты, тренирует Исидро (и он вовсе не уверен, что не обращается с мальчиком так, как обращался отец с ним самим, ведь Исидро такого не заслуживает) – все это немного притупляет страшную боль в сердце.  
Гатс помнит, как однажды плакал – вместе с Каской. Он вспоминает, как тогда чувствовал, что, возможно, все еще наладится. Он помнит, как глядел на Гриффита и неосознанно плакал, думая: это и есть любовь. Гатс считает, что лишь слезы могут снова приблизить его к любви, но заплакать он может, только стоя под дождем.  
Эти слезы ненастоящие, но и его любовь – тоже.

***

**09\. посмешище**

Иногда Пак жалеет, что не может схватить Гатса за плечи и хорошенько встряхнуть, наорать на него, прямо в лицо, и заставить увидеть то, что он упорно видеть отказывается. Паку хотелось бы заставить Гатса осознать, какое посмешище он сделал из своих страданий, из своей жизни, чтобы он наконец-то освободился.  
Но Пак понимает: это не в его силах.  
Он неоднократно чувствовал боль Гатса так, как если бы был им самим. Пака трясло от кошмаров, и он хватался за грудь, а слезы жалили глаза, и боли было столько, что его чуть не выворачивало наизнанку.  
Пак знал, что сам не причинял себе такой боли – так что и сделать для ее облегчения он ничего не сможет. Он не представляет большего страдания, чем видеть кого-то нежно любимого сломанным: можно коснуться, нельзя исцелить.  
Пак в состоянии только смотреть, как Гатс разрушает себя, и пытаться остановить его, пока может.

***

**10\. путешествие**

Исидро напускает на лицо такое выражение, будто путешествовать с Гатсом и остальными – всего лишь игра, и упорно держит эту мину. Его мечта осуществима – Исидро прорычит, прокричит всем, неважно, есть им до этого дело или нет, что он достигнет своей цели во что бы то ни стало.  
Никто, правда, пока не спрашивал, почему он так к этому стремится, так что скрывать настоящие намерения еще легче.  
Исидро нужно быть сильным, чтобы наверстать упущенное время – все больше ускользающего времени – то, когда он был слабым. За всех людей, которым он позволил погибнуть.  
Исидро часто жалеет, что не может стать сильным любой ценой. Но он наблюдает за Гатсом, за Каской, за Ширке, Серпико и Фарнезой, видит, как далеко они могут зайти без оглядки – и знает, что сам так не сделает.  
Это бы противоречило тому, зачем ему становиться сильнее.  
Какой смысл защищать тех, кого любишь, если все равно собираешься заставить их страдать от твоей же глупости?

***

**11\. свидание вслепую**

Ширке слепнет.  
И сама этого не видит.  
Она видит только, как больно тем, кого она любит. Она видит лишь страдания, которые может облегчить магией, и проблемы, которые может решить. Она видит только свою слабость и знает, что могла бы сделать больше, намного больше – если бы только стала могущественней.  
Она не видит, какие встревоженные взгляды бросает на нее Эварелла, неправильно понимает суть наставлений Флоры, не осознает того, почему Гатс с ней так мягок, и не обращает внимания на изощренные попытки Исидоро помешать ей применять магию. Ширке погружается все глубже и глубже.  
Однажды она перестанет владеть ситуацией, и вот тогда-то и все и покатится в ад – или даже еще хуже.

***

**12\. смерть**

Джудо твердо верит: лучшее, что он сделал в жизни, – умер.  
Он понимает, что это довольно эгоистично: хотеть, чтобы Каска жила, когда она видела, как все погибли. Знай он, что Гриффит и Гатс обидят ее, сломают, Джудо бы еще подумал, прежде чем схватить Каску, и пуститься в бегство, и заставить ее смотреть, как умирают те, кого она любила. Но и это не так уж важно, потому что единственное, чего Джудо в самом деле желал для Каски – это жизнь и счастье, и он уверен, что за такое не может быть слишком высокой цены.  
Он недостаточно глуп, чтобы думать, будто случившееся пройдет для Каски бесследно, не так глуп, чтобы надеяться, что Гриффит, Гатс и Каска разберутся со своими чувствами и увидят то, что прямо у них перед носом.  
Ведь Джудо сам так ни в чем и не разобрался: он никогда не присматривался к Каске достаточно внимательно, чтобы понять, что она его любит, абсолютно уверенный, что этого не достоин.


End file.
